1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling type air conditioner, and more particularly, to a ceiling type air conditioner including a foreign matter collecting unit to secondarily collect foreign matter in a brush assembly when the brush assembly for firstly collecting and accumulating the foreign matter filtered by a filter automatically moves.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional ceiling type air conditioner includes an indoor unit installed to a ceiling to perform a cooling operation, an outdoor unit to radiate heat and to perform a compression operation, and a refrigerant tube to connect the indoor unit with the outdoor unit. The indoor unit suctions indoor air to undergo heat-exchange in a case in which a heat-exchanger is disposed, and discharges the heat-exchanged air into indoor side such that a user builds a desired indoor environment.
The indoor unit performs a function of purifying indoor air other than the regulation of indoor temperature as described above. To this end, the conventional air conditioner includes a net filter disposed at an air intake hole through which air is suctioned in order to filter foreign matter contained in the air suctioned into the case.
However, according to the conventional ceiling type air conditioner, since a flow of air passing inside the indoor unit is obstructed as quantity of foreign matter collected by the filter increase, the ceiling type air conditioner is deteriorated. Since the filter must be detachably installed for the cleaning or exchange of the filter, position and way of installing the filter and layout of peripheral components must be restricted. Moreover, since a user must directly exchange or clean the filter, it is inconvenient to exchange or clean the filter, and pollution of the filter brings a bad feeling of the user.